


Lord, help us now.

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [22]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new guy needs to SHUT HIS MOUTH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord, help us now.

Her brow twitched. Ronald, nearby, tensed.  _Oh, fuck-_

_“_ Did you just call me a man?” The French shinigami - a newbie, God help his soul - blinked in surprise.

“Well, yes.” He paused and shifted his tone: condescending. (Ronald prayed for lightning to strike him down before he could open his mouth. No such luck.) “You know, you should  _really_ dress more masculine. With those kind of clothes, it’s no-”

 He never finished his statement. Chainsaw revving, Grell’s sharp teeth flashed, a demented grin finding its way onto her face as she lifted the scythe above her head. “I will crush your fucking “masculinity” under my high heeled  _foot!”_ She shrieked, and then he was  _toast._

Ronald turned away, pulling out a book and starting to read as he waited for Senior Sutcliff to finish. The screams and triumphant yell of “I’ll make sure you  _never_ have children!” went ignored behind him.


End file.
